The present invention is related to an apparatus for analyzing elements which exist in liquid by generating plasma in the liquid.
Conventional elemental analysis apparatuses which use plasma are described in WO 2005/093394 A, JP H09-26394 A and JP 2002-372495 A. Each of these documents discloses a method for analyzing elements wherein light emission coming from the elements in liquid, which is caused by action of plasma, is detected.
Plasma generation methods employed in the respective documents are different from each other. In WO 2005/093394 A, the plasma is generated by applying electric field to a micro-machined flow channel, specifically, a flow channel of an insulating material wherein a narrow portion of which cross section is significantly smaller than that of the flow channel is provided. In JP H09-26394 A, the plasma is generated by conducting so-called discharge on water. In JP 2002-372495 A, the plasma is generated by irradiation of laser.